


You Weren't Wearing A Suit

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader gets captured by a Djinn and Crowley to the rescue!! graphic depictions of violence against the reader, swearing, more gentle!Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Wearing A Suit

**Author's Note:**

> There was no prompt for this, I just really had a hunkering for some drama with good ol' gentle Crowley

     You pumped your legs as fast as they would carry you, anything to get away as quickly as you could and as you darted around the last corner to the stairwell you spotted the Djinn. You were hunting him, three people were missing and all the signs led you here, but you had underestimated when you decided to go alone. Even the King of Hell, a man which you had never guessed you would mean anything to, offered help, warned you not to go alone but you were fickle about accepting his help. You foolishly went off into the night chasing after what you knew was dangerous, but it's a risk you took as a hunter, and now here you were sprinting to get away. The Djinn had gotten close enough before to turn your blade back on you, but you had parried it and took a gash to the arm, you fought furiously and you knew this was not a fight you could win, you knew it was time to get out. You felt the heat of anger rising in you. 

_No way he's going to stop me, I'm getting the hell out of here._

You braced yourself and breathed in, he was just left of the stairwell but not blocking it, you knew what you had to do to get out. You bolted for the stairwell and up it, you could see the doors out of the old warehouse ahead but suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your calf. Your leg gave out and you felt yourself falling.

_THUD._

You pushed yourself up, blankets tangled around your legs and you looked around to find yourself in a familiar bedroom.

"What?"

You looked around the bedroom of your small apartment, still on the floor in a mess of blankets, you felt the dull ache of a migraine settling in the temples of your head. The sound of someone moving on the bed startled you, the voice that came from it made your heart all but stop completely.

"Y/N, what are you doing on the floor?"

"...Cr-Crowley?" you uttered, almost horrified.

He sat up and looked at you, clear concern spread over his face.

"Did you have another nightmare?" his voice was even and husky.

Crowley moved up and off the bed, you could do nothing but look around in confusion.  _A nightmare?_ One of your legs was lifted up by a warm hand, Crowley was untangling you from the blankets you'd taken with your apparent tumble off the bed and onto the cold, hard wooden floor. You watched as he removed the blankets from your legs and discard the rumpled mess to the end of the bed.

"Come on now, up off the floor."

Crowley extended out a hand, motioning for you to grab it so he could pull you up, you took it and he easily lifted you up and onto your feet.

"What about the..?" you asked, more to yourself than to Crowley.

You sat now on the edge of the bed, next to the pile of blankets, bewildered. 

_Was that really a nightmare?_

You looked up to find Crowley rifling through the closet, he was half dressed in clean cut black slacks, you watched as he snatched up a deep navy button down and black tie. 

"Where's your suit..?" you narrowed your eyes at him in further confusion.

A reply was heard but you couldn't focus on it.  _The King of Hell wouldn't be caught dead in that crap._ It slowly began to dawn on you, there were no nightmares, you were not in your apartment with Crowley. A warm hand on your shoulder jerked you back and you looked up at him, as much as you wished you could be with Crowley you knew and sadness crept over you.

"Crowley.." you placed a hand on the side of his face "I'm sorry."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

You closed your eyes for a moment.  _You have to, Y/N, you know you can't stay._ You opened them again and stood up, you walked to the kitchen just down the hall and opened the drawer that held all the cutlery and ran your hand over the small pairing knife you kept in there. Crowley stood just at the entrance of the small kitchen. He let out a small laugh in confusion.

"Y/N, what are you doing?"

You took out the knife and held it firmly in your grasp, you looked back at the King of Hell and smiled.

"This is going to be really damn awkward if it's not what I think it is."

You drove the knife into your leg and suddenly your vision was hazy, you felt dried blood on your face and the back of your leg, and the sting of pain in your neck. You were back in the filthy warehouse, you felt the burn of rope on your wrists and looked up to find yourself hanging a few feet off the ground by a chain hook. You could feel the grogginess of the Djinn's drug clinging to you and the stinging in your neck made itself more apparent, you realized it was a needle drove expertly into the carotid artery. You began rubbing your neck into your shoulder and arm to drive it out, finally loosening it enough to block the flow of blood so you were neither bleeding into the tube nor bleeding out. 

"Guh.."

You let out a small groan of pain and sickness, you looked around now for any signs of the Djinn, careful not to rip the needle in your neck out completely. He appeared to be nowhere in sight. You looked just to your left, several of your hunting knives seemed thrown on top of a small, dirty table and you checked once more for the Djinn.  _Still nothing._ You looked back up to your restraints, the hook seemed loose enough for you to wriggle off of if you moved enough, you began swinging your legs beneath you to get some sort of movement going. You checked every few minutes for any sign of movement other than your own, but no matter how hard you tried to slip off the hook it wasn't enough. Eventually, you started to feel the effects of the drugs mixed with pure exhaustion and blood loss grow heavy on you. 

_KA-CHANG_

The sound of the metal doors behind you caused you to move more frantically, _if I could just-_ you swayed your legs more as the sound of struggling bodies grew louder behind you. You couldn't blame whoever the Djinn had caught for struggling against their captor, you tried to sway your legs more to gain some upward leverage. You heard a loud thud and you stopped your movements completely, you just couldn't fight anymore. The feeling of eyes on your back made you close your own, you opened them again when the sound of a body being dragged towards you was steadily getting closer. You let a breath and looked down at your feet, your body still swaying lightly from trying to get free.

"Just get it over with," you begged "I can't do this.." your voice cracked at the end, hearing the dragged body now just behind you.

You looked up now, ready to face your captor for a final time. Your eyes widened when he stepped into view, you let out what felt like a sob.

"Crowley!"

The King of Hell, bloody knife in hand, dead Djinn drug on the floor behind him. He looked you over for one moment, dropping the lifeless corpse and the blood covered knife and taking in you strung up on a hook, beaten, weak, and bloody. You kicked your legs around him and pulled him in close, it was all you could do, the only show of appreciation you could muster.

"Oh, darling, did you miss me?"

"I have never been so happy to see the King of fucking Hell"

He let out a deep sigh, one of what felt like relief, and wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up and off the hook and letting you down and on to your feet but not loosening his grip on you. You could barely stand on your feet with his help. Crowley buried his face into the crook of your neck and you melted into him, welcoming the much needed heat.

"What made you realize." it was more of a muffled command than a question.

"You didn't put on a suit" you breathed out "You looked  _terrible._ "

"Maiming my hunter and no suit," Crowley turned his face towards your neck and breathed out "That is a crime truly worthy of death."

He stood up finally, keeping a firm grip on your sides.

"Come along then, let daddy get you all cleaned up."

     A short while later, you found yourself sitting in your apartment's small dining room, still unable to escape the creeping feeling of the Djinns dream lingering on you in your apartment. Crowley didn't do a half bad job helping you patch up, although he clearly was no expert at wrapping wounded legs. The bandages appeared to be flopped into place, he had grumbled the whole time about hunters and their 'inability to listen' and other mumbled words of disapproval. You sat and took it, you fully admitted you should have listened. You slumped down now in your chair, feeling the tired seep into your bones. You felt a cool glass pressed to the back of your neck, you didn't move from your position, but you took the glass. Crowley pulled up a chair in front of you and began inspecting his patch job, you propped your leg up and let it rest on his thigh.

"Do you have any idea how much these cost alone?" he almost growled at you.

"Relax, I doubt you'll get any blood on your nice expensive pants." you tiredly grumbled back.

Crowley leaned grabbed your chin and leaned forward, tilting your head to look at the handiwork the Djinn had done to your face. He placed a small but firm kiss at the corner of your mouth.

"I thought you were mad at me?" you lowered your voice as much as you could "All hunters are dumb, bollocks! I'm the King of Hell!"

Crowley frowned at you.

"Are you mocking me, love."

"I would never." 

Another frown and narrowed eyes. You smiled back at him, noticing the grip on your chin loosen and eventually he let his hand fall completely. You leaned forward this time and planted a kiss to his mouth, Crowley pressed both hands on either side of your face and began placing slow, long kisses to your mouth. You let him push you back into your own chair and sink into every long kiss, Crowley's hands never left your face for a moment. All you could do was return each firm kiss with the same fervent intensity it was delivered with, you both kept this up for what felt like hours. You pushed a hand to Crowley's chest, breaking the kiss and letting him rest his forehead on yours.

"Crowley."

"You're kind of ruining my moment here, darling."

"Thank you."


End file.
